The Hangover
by buddygirl1004
Summary: Come on! Someone had to do it!  Rated for suggestive themes, brief showing of nudity, and just being too funny
1. Chapter 1

Note, Harvey is majorly OOC. Oh and don't worry this won't distract us from Wally PoV. We will update this once a week, every Friday...not Counting today. So review! And if we get oh 10 reviews we will post the next chappie but then you have to wait till Friday for the next one lol. So hope y'all enjoy!

People were everywhere. Rushing about getting everything ready. Last minute fixes were made and things were perfected.

In the house, the phone rang and a girl with long blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes answered the phone.

"Hello?" she asked, clearly ticked.

"Hey, Rachel." said a man with blonde hair. He was covered head to toe in dirt and his sunglasses had a crack in them, he looked like he was stranded in the middle of a desert.

"Wally! What is going on! The wedding is in five hours and you are no where in site! Where's Nigel! I demand to speak to him now!" she said, a black haired Japanese girl stopped in her tracks, and looked at her friend.

"What's going on?" She whispered, Rachel held up a finger.

Wally responded, "Yea, that's not gonna happen..." he said just as Rachel screamed.

Hahaha so review! We love this movie and it so awesome! Kinda short but yea. Like we said we already have a few chappies written and we just realized how close to the actual movie is-just goes to show we watch WAY too many times hahahaha So yea review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the reviews! Hope you enjoy this chappie! Anyone seen hangover 2? Our mom said we couldn't See it in theaters until they saw it and it came out on OnDemand...sigh...if only we were 18 but sadly we aren't...so enjoy the chappie!

-2 days earlier-

Two men were in a room. One had brown hair and brown eyes. The other was bald and had greenish blue eyes.

"I can't believe your marrying my sister, Nigel." he said, as he took off his pants.

"Yea Harvey, I can hardly believe it myself." Nigel responded looking away. "So how did you explain too Lizzie that you were going to Vegas?" he asked.

"Oh, um, well, she thinks I'm going to a wine tasting tour in Napa Valley..." Harvey said, pausing and looking at Nigel.

"Seriously Harvey? What do you even see in her? She fucked a bar tender on a cruise ship and you forgave her." Nigel continued.

"No she didn't! She said that she was drunk and he didn't even come inside of her." Harvey said matter-o-factly.

"Dude, she was lying to you!" Nigel said, looking at Harvey and regretting it instantly since his underwear was down and it exposed his butt.(which was smaller than Nigel's hehe couldn't resist!)

"Vegas baby!" Harvey shouted. "We are so gonna win big!" he walked toward the coffee table, still only in underwear and and a white shirt. He picked up a book about blackjack, "And this is how were gonna do it!" he said.

"Come on, seriously Harvey, put some fucking pants on." Nigel said, still shielding his eyes. "We need to pick up Wally and Hoagie. Wally gets out in 30 minutes and we promised him we'd be there." he said.

"Fine." he said pulling on a pair of jeans. "Let's go!" he said.

-break-

"Thanks Mr. McKenzie." Nigel said to his soon to be father-in-law.

"No problem Nigel, just don't mess her up, she's very old and sensitive." Ryan McKenzie said.

"Don't worry, I'll be the only one driving." Nigel assured him.

"Good, oh and Nigel." Ryan said, handing over the keys. "What happens in Vegas stays in vegas." he said with a wink and the two boys laughed and Ryan stopped abruptly, "Except for Herpes." Ryan added in. "Those bitches will come back to haunt ya'" he said shaking his head.

-break-

"Okay guys! Make sure you turn in your permission slip and the 90 dollars for the trip to the NASA launch Station, it's a treat, this is a once in a lifetime opurtuinity." a man with blonde hair and sea green eyes spoke as the class was dismissed and he was given permission slips and money by the college students.

He quickly stored the money in an envelope and put it into his drawer, which he locked. He quickly packed up all his things and high tailed it out of there.

As he walked out into the bright sunny courtyard of the college where he worked as a part time professor, one of his students approached him.

"Professor Beatles, I was wondering-" Wally cut her off.

"I don't want to hear it Jackie, it is friday, after school, I am no longer your teacher, now if you'll excuse me, I have somewhere very important to be." he said walking toward his friends who were talking in the car.

"Dude, I shouldn't be here." Harvey said facing away from the school, he had sunglasses on.

"And why's that?" Nigel asked, eyebrow raised.

"I'm not allowed to be within 200 feet of this university." Harvey said as Wally approached.

"Seriously?" Nigel asked, eyes wide. Harvey nodded quickly.

"Hey guys! You ready!" Wally said, jumping over the door and standing on the seat.

"Sit down Wally." Nigel said as Wally hopped down and sat.

"Come on guys, we need to go and get Hoagie." Nigel said.

"Geeez Nigel, stop being so uptight." Wally said, putting his arm on the top of the door. "Now drive, before any of these nerds decide to ask me another question."

"Well sorry, I actually want to get there on time." he said as he pulled away and drove down the road.

-Break-

Hoagie was sitting on his sofa, talking to his wife Abby.

"Now promise Abby that you and the guys won't do anything stupid." she said, looking at her husband sternly.

"I promise Abby." Hoagie said.

Just then two kids came running in.

"Bye daddy!" the girl shouted. She had tan skin and deep blue eyes and was wearing a blue shirt with blue jeans. She had a red hat on her French braided black hair.

"Yea, see you dad." said a boy the same age as the girl. He was wearing a brown shirt with blue jeans and aviator googles on his head. He had messy brown hair and chocolate colored eyes.

"I will, you two be good for mom." Hoagie said as he stood up, Abby with him."And help her when she needs it and don't cause her stress." his kids nodded.

Nigel pulled up in front of the house, Wally spoke.

"HEY! calling Hoagie the Fagot! Your needed on the flight deck."

Hoagie sighed and Abby shook her head, "Abby's gonna smack him." she said.

The girl spoke, "Daddy...what's Fagot mean?" she asked, her blue eyes wide and innocent.

The two parents exchanged a glance, Hoagie responded, kneeling down to his seven year old daughter. "Well Amy, Fagot is another name for a pilot...its how you say it in um Australian." Hoagie said, looking at his daughter.

"REALLY! that's so cool!" the boy said. "I wanna be a Fagot just like you dad!"

"No you don't HP. You should pursue science like you wanted to." Hoagie said. Wally yelled again

"Paging Hoagie the Fagot! Your ride is leaving in five minuntes is you don't get your fucking ass over here!" Hoagie clenched his teeth.

HP spoke, "Dad, what's it mean to get fucking ass over here?" he asked.

Abby muttered under her breath, "Abby's gonna murder that boy."

Hoagie spoke, "Um...well it's Austrailian for hurry up." Hoagie said.

"Oh! Then mommy, when is Willi going to get his fucking ass over here so we can play video games?" HP asked.

Abby turned toward Hoagie, "You better get your butt out there before I kick you out myself." she said.

"Yes Abby, by kids." he said giving each one a hug and a kiss.

He was walking out the front door when Wally spoke, "Hey! There's Hoagie the Fagot!"

Hoagie spoke, "Will you shut the fuck up Wally! My kids were there and now there cursing!"

"Eh, they were gonna start cursing anyways." Wally said as Hoagie hopped into the car.

"Dude, there seven, same age as your kids." Hoagie said rolling his eyes.

Nigel drove and Hoagie mumbled, "And I'm not fucking gay, I don't know how many times I have to tell you guys that." the three friends broke into laughter as Nigel drove.

-Break-

Nigel pulled up into a gas station. "Harvey stay by the car." Nigel said, as he, Hoagie, and Wally walked Into the gas station.

"That's such a great car young man." Harvey looked up from his blackjack book to see some weird guy that smelled of toilet water. He was old and had thin graying hair.

"What are you doing?" Harvey asked. "Don't look at the car, you know what don't even breath on it." the man mumbled something and walked towards the gas station store. "Yea that's right keep on walking." Harvey said, the man turned around. "Don't look at me, I'm by the car so that means your looking at the car." the man turned away.

"Yea keep on walking!" he shouted

-Inside the store-

"He gets really annoying." Hoagie said.

"Yea, but he means well...I think." Nigel said, stepping toward the cashier to pay for the gas, and the beer.

"Vegas, can't wait! We are gonna get so fucking drunk we won't be able to remember a thing!" Hoagie said grinning.

"Not to much, I'm getting married, I don't want to have a big fucking hangover on my wedding day." Nigel said.

"And dude, we both have kids, we do not want to say we have a hangover, they'll ask what's wrong, we'd tell them and then they'll ask what it is and i am not telling that to my kids." Wally said.

"Eh, I'd just say it was Australian for having a craving for ice cream, I had to do it earlier." Hoagie said, shooting a glare at Wally.

"Come on guys let's go." Nigel said and with that they walked out of the store, back into the car and drove.

Wally sipped his beer in the back, "Hey Nigel, you so should let me drive." he said, laughing, taking another sip of his beer.

"Um, no, I promised Ryan only I would drive this, besides your drunk" Nigel said, looking in the review mirror.

"Yea, but Wally is the best drunk driver." Hoagie said.

"Yea, remember college!" Harvey said, laughing.

-break-

"VEGAS!" Wally shouted as they pulled into Caesar's Palace.

"Finally!" Hoagie shouted, hopping over the car door and walking in.

"Wow." the boys chorused as they walked into the lobby. There was a fountain with naked people on top. The room was circular and had roman painting everywhere.

Nigel walked up to the desk, "Uno party checking in." Nigel said.

The women, a girl with strawberry blonde hair and deep emerald eyes looked at the computer. "Here you guys go." she said, handing the over a key card. "and enjoy you stay at Caesar's Palace." she said.

"Wait a second," Harvey said, "Is this really Caesar's Palace? Does Caesar himself live here?" he asked, staring intently at the women.

"Um no..." she said with raised eyebrows.

"Okay, let's go guys." Harvey said walking towards the elevator.

End chappie two! haha so what do you think? Review! 


	3. Chapter 3

thank you for all the reviews!

"Wow!" Harvey said as they walked into their room.

It was big and spacious and very luxurious. It had a 30" flat screen 3DTV, wine coolers, Greek statues, a grand piano, and a bunch of other shit.

"Dudes this is awesome!" Wally said, jumping on to one of the leather seats an turning on the TV. "Dude, 3D is off the shit!" he said.

"Come on guys, let's get changed."

-break-

All the guys are in the living room waiting for Harvey.

"What the fuck is taking him so long!" Hoagie asked, impatiently tapping his foot on the ground.

"Come on guys." Wally said, as they made their way toward Harvey's room.

They walked into Harvey's room to see him in his underwear and a black shirt on, talking on the phone.

"Yea Lizzie," he held up a finger to the guys.

"No, we are not going to a strip club." he said laughing.

"YES WE ARE!" shouted Wally.

"N-no, that was just Wally debating with Hoagie and Nigel that we should visit the Robert Mondavi Winery then the Beaulieu Vineyards." Harvey said.

"I don't even know what that is." Wally said.

"Yea, oh I got to go, the guys are arguing even more-hold on a second." Harvey said, and shouted. "We will visit the Louis Martini Winery first!" he returned to his phone conversation, "Yea, the guys were arguing so I had to settle the score. Hey Lizzie, I have to go, the guys are leaving the hotel without me, yea, love you too."

"Seriously Harvey, you know the name of wineries in Napa?" Hoagie asked.

"Yea, I had to do research so if Lizzie asked I could easily cover my tracks." he said.

"Are you seriously wearing that?" Nigel asked looking at his clothes, which was a t-shirt and black jeans, while the rest of the guys were wearing more classy clothes.

"Yea, you got a problem with that?"Harvey asked. "And why are you wearing a purse?"

Wear what?" Hoagie asked.

"The man purse. You actually gonna wear that or are you just fucking with me?" Harvey said pointing to the purse Hoagie had on.

"It's where I keep all my things. I get a lot of compliments on this. Plus it's not a purse, it's called a satchel. Indiana Jones wears one." Hoagie said, quickly adding "Besides, Abby got it for me."

"So does Joy Behar." Nigel said.

"No...it's just...never mind." Hoagie said, giving up.

"Come on guys, let's go to the roof." Harvey said.

"What, I'm pretty sure were not allowed to." Hoagie said.

"Hey, we are paying them, unless they want to kick us out before we pay, and they won't make money that way, then they won't kick us out." Nigel said.

-break-

"Wow." the boys said at the same time. You could see all of Vegas from up here, all the city lights.

"This is fucking awesome!" Hoagie said.

"This is Sin City guys."Nigel said.

"Hey everyone! I have the liquor!" Harvey said, producing a bottle if tequila and four shot glasses. He handed then out to everyone.

"Now, I would like to propose a toast," Harvey said, "You guys might not know this, but I consider myself a bit of a loner." the guys chucked, they knew Harvey since elementary school, "I tend to think of myself as a one-man wolf pack. But when Rachel brought Nigel home that day in High school, I knew he was one of my own. And my wolf pack...it grew by one. So there...there were two of us in the wolf pack...I was alone, the first in the pack, and then Nigel joined in later. And six months ago, when Nigel introduced me to you guys, I thought, "Wait a second, could it be?" And now I know for sure, I just added two more guys to my wolf pack. Four of us wolves, running around the desert together, in Las Vegas, looking for strippers and cocaine. So tonight, I make a toast!" Harvey said, lifting his glass. "To the Wolf Pack!"

"To the Wolf Pack!" they cheered, drinking their shots.

And that, our dear friends, is where this story to get super funny! So review! 


End file.
